Breakeven
by chashkieh
Summary: Alternate of 3x19
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight Sonata seems fitting for his current mood after witnessing her partner choose their Lieutenant over him. No one to blame but himself, he supposes. He had a hand in pushing them together by pushing her away, so, and no, he's not sulking.

The elevator pings and Maze makes herself known while the devil continues to play.

"I'm here, what do you want?"

"To apologize," Lucifer starts, fingers lifted from the ivory keys. "I thought you were manipulating me. I'm a big enough Devil to admit when I'm wrong," He pours her a glass of scotch and hands it to her, "Anyways, killer caught, demon exonerated, all good now?"

"No," She accepts the glass only to put it down. "Everything that happened showed me exactly why I need to go back."

"I don't understand," He frowns, clueless.

"It's all so complicated here, Lucifer," Maze sighs "me caring about humans, always goes wrong. Feelings... suck . I'm not the one who's supposed to be tortured," The demon painfully admits. Everything had been easy before, no attachments, no one to be concerned about except for Lucifer, all fun, and games, and now fun's not even in the menu.

"You're the one who does the torturing," Lucifer adds and Maze agrees.

"So please, just take me home." His demon begs, hopeless. She lost Linda, Trixie, and now, her roommate.

"I can't. And not just because of possible repercussions with Dad. I can't lose you, Maze," He holds out his hands and caresses her cheeks, "not you, too."

The bounty hunter gives in for a mere second before she realized where the conversation is going.

"What do you mean 'me too'?"

"The Detective,"

"Right," She replies in utter disbelief.

"I just saw her ride off with Pierce, so happy. That's what I want, I suppose? Her happiness? Just wish I knew that Pierce's intention were pure,"

He manages once again to steer off the conversation to his ramblings.

"Anyway, the point is, you're right. Feelings and humans...suck. So, at least we have each other."

"I'm always gonna be the consolation prize for you. You only care about me, when you don't have Chloe."

"Maze, now hold on, that's not what -"

"No! No one puts me first. Least of all, you! None of you deserve me," And she starts to walk off, but Lucifer stops her.

"Okay, Maze." He says finally after his initial refusal, having realized how he'd neglected his most loyal subject. "If this is what you really desire,"

"It is."

"Alright, Mazikeen. I shall go with you."

"What about your miracle?"

"She doesn't need me anymore."

"Are you making this about you again?"

"Not this time. Perhaps it's better this way. Meet me at dawn tomorrow. Just let me take care of some logistics and we'll be good to go. I promise."

"Your word is your bond."

"Indeed."

* * *

The next day, bright and early, Lucifer walks towards Chloe's desk, her favorite beverage in hand.

"Good morning, Detective," He greets but even he could notice his voice is missing its extreme glee.

"Good morning. You're early."

"Ah, yes. Actually, could you spare me a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Just wanted to say thank you for everything."

"Uh huh."

"I'm about to hand in my resignation to the Lieutenant. Pretty sure he'd be more than happy to accept it, but I wanted to run it by you first."

"What?"

"Maze and I are going home. We've been away for far too long and we have some things to fix."

"Oh, okay," She is taken by surprise at the sudden announcement and tries not to get worked up, although, truth be told, she isn't ready to hear this news at all. She's perfectly aware of how uncomfortable Lucifer is with their current setup and she's genuinely trying to make it work, and now, now it looks like her consultant is bowing out graciously... which should provide her some relief but it doesn't. Why? "You don't have to turn in your resignation for that. I'm pretty sure Pierce will approve your extended LOA. How about I talk to him for you?"

"Ah, no need, Detective. We're staying there...for good. To manage the family business, if you will."

"You mean, running Hell?" She meant it as a joke to lighten the otherwise tense mood.

"Precisely."

"I don't have time for jokes, Lucifer."

"...and I still need to sign some papers for Lux's turnover. I thought I'd say goodbye properly."

"You're serious?"

"Very much so."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Pierce and I getting together, right?"

"I'll be honest with you, Detective, as I've always been. Part of it has something to do with why I'm leaving," Chloe opens her mouth as if wanting to say something but Lucifer holds up a finger and continues,

"But it's irrelevant. I wasn't supposed to associate with humans anyway," He replies sternly.

"Come on, Lucifer,"

"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I'm glad you got what you needed." Her consultant says with finality. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

Lucifer extends his hand, places it on her shoulder and manages to fake a smile. Like a deer caught in headlights, Chloe stands frozen until he turned his heels and left her to ponder.

Her eyes start to brim with tears as she turns her head to see him talk to Ella, who immediately gives him a hug, and he reciprocates.

* * *

"You're going back?" Pierce looks over the documents and quickly signs them without giving a second thought.

"Yes. If you ever hurt the Detective, I'll personally drag you to Hell. Do you understand?"

"Crystal." Marcus replies as he hands the folder back to the ex-consultant.

"Well, best be on my way."

Marcus grins triumphantly, he doesn't need to do anything drastic anymore to get rid of the cat.

* * *

"Hey, Lucifer. I heard from Ella, you're leaving…?"

"Afraid so, Daniel."

"What about Chloe?"

"She'll be fine. She has Pierce, you, the spawn."

"But, don't you love her, dude?" Dan knows the undeniable connection between his ex-wife and Lucifer. It doesn't really take a genius to figure it out. One doesn't even have to look that hard.

"I do," Lucifer outright confirms Dan's statement, "Which is why I'm letting her go."

"Does she know, though? Did you tell her?" Most logical question of all. The ex-husband knows enough that if the consultant admitted his feelings, then maybe, there wouldn't even be a date between Chloe and Pierce to begin with. Then again, the most important thing for Dan is that his ex-wife is with someone who makes her happy.

"She doesn't have to know."

Dan shakes his head and taps Lucifer's shoulders.

"See you around, I guess?" He offers his hands to the ex-consultant which the latter took..

"I doubt it, but thank you, Daniel."

* * *

"I suppose this would be our very last session, Linda."

The therapist sighs.

"Tell me why you're leaving."

"Maze wanted to leave,"

"And therefore, you also have to? Is that it? Or is it because Chloe moved on?"

It's Lucifer's turn to sigh. Last therapy session, might as well admit everything.

"I was okay with it at first. Coping. Distracting myself. But then, it got harder and harder to see her everyday with someone else. I tried to ignore it even if it was gnawing at me. But, the Detective seems happy, and that's the most important thing for me. Even so, why do I still feel this way?" He lets out a sharp breath, "Maze is right: feelings suck."

"You're just going to run away?"

"Better to be in Hell than here. I know you think I'm being a coward, but I'm not. I just know when to walk away. "

"If the situation was different, would you stay?"

"Well, if Pierce didn't make a move on Chloe, I wouldn't have realized that she does indeed have free will; that she's not being manipulated by Dad to have feelings for me. My only regret is that I should've realized it sooner. But there's no use dwelling in the past." Lucifer blinks away the tears that were starting to form in his eyes and clears his throat, thanks Linda for the three years of friendship. "I wish you well, Linda."

"I am going to miss you, Lucifer. Is there a way I can contact you from down there just in case?"

"Oh, pfft. Just draw a pentagram, light a black candle, say a Latin spell and I'll come running," He tells her with a straight face and the therapist nods, not quite sure if she should take it seriously, "Kidding!" The devil blurts out. "Just pray to me."

Linda looks at him and raises a skeptical brow.

"I'm not joking this time, Doctor. But only for extreme emergencies."

* * *

"You're returning to Hell, brother?"

"Yes. Isn't this what you wanted, Amenadiel?"

"But, what am I supposed to do now?"

"I guess you just have to figure it out on your own. I can't very well take you with us, I know you find the place despicable. Or have you changed your mind? You're welcome to live here in the penthouse in my absence. Maybe I'll come back in a few millennia. You better keep the place clean, brother."

"What about Chloe?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?"

"Because,"

"She made her choice,"

"Right, and you're okay with this?"

"I have to be. Otherwise I'll -"

"I understand. Do what you have to. I'll look after them."

* * *

"Shall we, Mazikeen?"

"Let's go."

* * *

Amenadiel visits Linda after his conversation with Lucifer, and naturally, the doctor already knows all the details.

"I don't know what I'll do now. Lucifer was supposed to be my task. And now he's not here."

"Well, I'm sure you'd settle in just fine, Amenadiel."

"I did promise to look after his friends, and well, Chloe."

Normally, patients would close the door of the office, or Linda would, but Amenadiel has a tendency to just barge in and start pouring his heart out that he often forgets that they're actually in a building with other tenants.

So, Chloe hears everything. She was going to speak with Linda about her ex-partner and roommate, maybe invite her to an impromptu drinking session afterward, when she caught her the last statement Amenadiel made.

"Before I fell, I was trying so hard to convince him to go back and he was adamant on staying earthbound. I didn't see this coming, Linda. He had always put himself first, he was selfish, and arrogant, and now," Amenadiel pauses. His brother changed a lot because of the detective. "You and I both know that he loved her very much. More than she'd ever know. Even died twice to save her life. And should the need arise, I think he'd be more than willing to offer his life for the third time without any reservation. Even if she rejects him in the end."

"He was gonna stay, you know,"

"He told you that?"

Linda nods.

"He said it's unbearable. To see the one who owns his heart happier with someone else. He also mentioned that it's his turn to tend to Maze's needs because she wasn't coping at all. Do you think he'll come back though?"

"Someday, maybe."

"He loves me?" Chloe says and both Amenadiel and Linda almost jumped from their seats. When no one answers, "Well?"

"He does," Amenadiel answers, a moot point to keep such things from the detective.

"Lucifer didn't even bother to tell me this?"

"Would it change anything?"

"Yes? No? Maybe? I don't know! But he should've told me."

"Trust me when I say that he had your best interest at heart,"

"Oh really? I find that so hard to believe."

"He didn't tell you because he wanted to keep you safe."

"Safe from what?"

"It's complicated."

"Uncomplicate it for me! I deserve to know."

"I understand. But I can't help you right now. If he comes back, you have to ask him yourself. Though he keeps his word most of the time."

* * *

"Lucifer, please, I need your help," Linda mutters in her prayer, keeping her palms together, and her eyes shut.

A slight gust of wind filled the room.

"What's the emergency?" Lucifer says urgently, wings folding with a shrug.

"I can't believe that worked!" Linda exclaims.

"Of course it did, Doctor. I made you a promise. I'll come running - well in this case, flying, if you pray to me. What's going on? I can't stay long, duties and all that."

"Right, umm,"

Chloe's left slack-jawed at the scene. Lucifer turns around and sees her, all color drained from his face. He looks back at Linda, actually glares at the therapist for the elaborate ruse.

"Sorry?" The therapist murmurs, mouth askew "She's very persuasive."

"Great."

He turns back to Chloe who is still frozen on the spot and all he could manage is an exasperated sigh.

He doesn't wait for her to come up with anything and leaves the vicinity. He thinks it's about time they move on, too.

No matter how many times Linda prayed that day, Lucifer never showed up. The therapist later explains (after realizing it herself) to Chloe that the former consultant did fulfill his promise, and that technicality-wise, he didn't have to answer her calls anymore.

Of course, he hears the therapist's call but because of the mishap, he maintains a safe distance, 'answers' her prayers discreetly, just to make sure she's unharmed.

* * *

The devil was on his way to visit Malcolm's cell to give him his due when he heard her.

Not Linda, but Chloe.

He wasn't expecting her to 'pray' to him or anything but her desperate call for help was something he couldn't ignore.

In no time, he showed up to where she was, saw her barely conscious next to a man who didn't look familiar. Although the devil surmised it was the perp. He could smell his fear permeating in the air the minute he showed up with his wings outstretched.

Seeing Chloe on the brink of death angered the devil more. He left to keep her safe, and yet…

Wasting no time, Lucifer knocked the guy unconscious and cuffed him, lifted the Detective with ease and flew towards the nearest hospital.

Unwilling to show himself to anyone else, he just placed the Detective on a gurney when the nurse looked away. He watched from afar how the confused male nurse wheeled the detective in anyway. Lucifer only returned to Hell once she was stable.

A few years had gone by in Hell whereas it had only been a week on Earth when he heard her call again. This time it wasn't a plea - she was just thanking him for saving her life.

How did she know?

Because he made sure he remained out of sight.

"...can we talk, please? I need to see you. Please, Lucifer."

The devil, when it came to her, would usually oblige, however, he chose to ignore her.

Weeks went by Earth's standard, and he'd hear less of her prayers. He thought it's good she's giving up until she proposed a deal.

"Just hear me out, Lucifer. I promise never to call you again. Please."

Lucifer shook his head at the Detective's persistence.

"I'll meet you at my apartment, 6PM." She added.

Just when Chloe was about to give up, he appeared.

"Let's make this quick, Detective. What do you want to talk about?"

"Lucifer, you're here."

"Just making good on my end of the bargain. So, come on. I haven't got all day."


	2. Chapter 2

Just when Chloe is about to give up, he appears out of thin air, this time without showing his wings.

"Lucifer, you're here," She almost trips as she makes her way to him.

"Just making good on my end of the bargain. So, come on. I haven't got all day. Such a persistent woman, Detective. Almost went deaf from all those prayers you threw at me. Gosh." Lucifer twists his little finger in his ears as he sat down on her couch. She follows suit and sits across him.

"Sorry, I just - I wanted to explain."

"No need, Detective," His holds his palm up and continues, "I understand perfectly. Like I told you, I'm all for your happiness. You _are_ happy, correct?" He inquires, brows quirk, hands folded on his lap.

"I'd very much prefer for you to be around," she admits and he shifts from his seat leans a bit closer.

"Why, did he hurt you?" Murder is in his eyes, and if she answers 'yes', well, hell hath no fury, as they say. Lucifer waits in anticipation, ready to drag the son of a bitch downstairs if she confirms his suspicion until she replied.

"No,"

The ex-consultant leans back and nods.

"Good. Because if he did, he'll answer to me."

A few seconds of awkward silence and she finally got the courage to ask him, rather, confirm what Amenadiel said.

"You love me…?"

Lucifer's smile drops, replaced by a smirk not intended for her, but at the brother who couldn't keep his mouth shut. Linda always kept the doctor-patient confidentiality and Detective Douche wouldn't meddle, and, Mazikeen's in Hell, so, Amenadiel is undeniably the blabbermouth.

"Yes," He admits without hesitation.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

The devil's forehead creased as he pouts his lips, perhaps thinking of a better reply. However, he's feeling a bit sarcastic so instead of dwelling on how to break it to her gently, he outright tells her what he thinks.

"I believe actions speak louder than words? Ah, but it must be a human custom to affirm one's feelings through words?" He pauses slightly then squares his shoulder "I love you, Chloe Decker,"

Lucifer stares into her eyes and watches it go wide, he's not sure if she's slightly blushing too. And like every one of those rare moments they seem to have, this one he ruins deliberately.

"There I said it. That's what you wanted to hear, right? "

Chloe's stares in disbelief, at a loss for words. How could he be so cold? But she figures it must her fault. Although in her defense, Lucifer was the one who pulled the plug on their supposed romance.

"Please stay?" She doesn't really know why she asked the devil that question.

"Why? So I could watch you and Pierce get all chummy? Hard pass. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love you still, in fact, I'll love you 'til the end of time, but basically, I don't want to torture myself any longer. As long as you're happy, then I'm happy for you. Makes sense, yeah?" He gesticulates for emphasis, "So, if that is all," He stands up and rearranges his suit, "I better get going. Souls to punish, a Kingdom to rule, etcetera."

He turns away from her, but stops midway, "For whatever it's worth, Detective," He began, not even bothering to face her, "I will always be your friend. _If_ and when I could finally stand being under the same sky with the both you, I will come back and I'll be the _bestest_ friend you'll ever have. Until then, let me be. I'm sorry I couldn't be your partner anymore, must admit that was the best time I've had on Earth."

He looks over his shoulder so he could cast her a quick glance, unfurls his wings, then vanished into thin air.

Chloe couldn't help but let the tears fall freely. It would be a while before he shows up again; if he ever shows up at all. Probably never.

What are the chances, right?

The blonde nods to herself.

 _Okay. Okay, you can do this, Chloe._

* * *

Lucifer opens the door and grins at the dirty cop who finally got his due.

"Now, where were we?" Malcolm could only stare in horror as his whole world (he's not aware of the Hell loop) is turned upside down.

* * *

Two Earth years later and the club owner is back in his Los Angeles penthouse, effectively kicking out his brother who was more than happy to oblige. Maze still refuses to go with him, but she did tell him to give her regards to the little human.

First order of business, LAPD precinct. Officers stop and stare at him like they've seen a ghost and he repays them with that charming smile.

"Dude!" Detective Espinoza solidly smacks his back with an open palm that he frowned a little.

"Hello to you, too, Daniel. Been a while. Where is Detective Decker?"

"Oh, uh, right, she's in the Lieutenant's quarters."

Lucifer nods and says "Oh, kinky. I hope I wouldn't catch them doing anything inappropriate. Not that I care. Not anymore."

"Uhhh," Dan contemplates whether to tell the ex-consultant but ultimately decide against it and tells him to just see for himself.

The devil shrugs and goes past his former partner's desk then softly knocks at the door of the closed office.

"Come in!" It's nice to hear her voice again, he thinks, a couple of years had been long enough (longer in Hell) for him to bear grudges (except for Cain - he's not sure if the bastard is still around) and opens the door.

Chloe looks up, surprised to see her former partner, and likewise, Lucifer is also stunned to see her name on the nameplate come after the abbreviated word for lieutenant.

"Ah, Lt. Decker! Congratulations on your promotion." Lucifer smiles genuinely at the progress she had made over the last couple of years.

"Lucifer…"

"I made you a promise, remember? I'm okay now. Even though it would seem that you don't need me as your partner anymore seeing how you've joined the ranks, I will assist the LAPD in any way I can."

The devil had to suppress a yelp when she barrelled into him and wound him into a bone-crushing embrace. He's not surprised at all, having proven that he's still vulnerable around her.

"Welcome back," The new lieutenant finally releases the club owner and gestures for him to take a seat.

"I guess I have to call you Lieutenant now, Lieutenant." He smirks and Chloe simply rolled her eyes.

"You can call me Chloe. We're friends. Unless we're not anymore?"

"We _are_ friends, _Chloe_. So, how are you doing? How's Beatrice? Oh, Maze sends her regards."

"I'm good, Trixie's good, and thank you," She answers each question in order.

"...so, married?"

"No,"

"Whatever happened to Pierce, if I may ask?"

"He moved out of the city without a word after about three weeks of being in a relationship with me,"

Lucifer's mouth twitches - they had a deal. Cain was to refrain from hurting her.

"I don't know, I don't know what happened, I -"

"Whatever it is, Det- Lieut -," The former Detective eyes him carefully and he proceeds to correct himself, "Sorry, _Chloe_. Whatever it is, it's not your fault. It's his."

 _I'm going to hunt Cain down and throw him in a cell in the fiery pits where he belongs. Oh, this is going to be so much fun!_

"I'm sorry - anyway, what about you? How have you been doing?"

"I'm perfect, Chloe. Never felt better in years. Anyway, I hate to cut this short but I need to tend Lux. My brother Amenadiel apparently couldn't keep up with the changing times that he almost had my club shut down!" Lucifer shakes his head in annoyance. "I am glad to see you, Chloe. How about we catch up over dinner? My treat, of course."

"I'd love that."

"Excellent."

* * *

It only takes him a few days to get a hold of Cain and finds out the mark is gone. He gives him a few bruises for what he did to the detective but eventually lets him go. Lucifer's pretty sure Cain and Maze will meet again once the bastard finally dies.

* * *

Maybe this is their ending - him and Chloe. From being acquaintances to friends, almost lover, and now, friends for life. But who knows what the future holds, right? Except the Almighty, of course.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, what is with this ending? LOL! I don't know. Thanks for reading. ;)**


End file.
